


1am

by Irondadandspiderbaby



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I need to write fluff before I continue writing my chapter fic, Tumblr, irondadtexts, tony's a good dad, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondadandspiderbaby/pseuds/Irondadandspiderbaby
Summary: Tony talks about his nightmare with Peter while eating ice cream...at 1am.OH! Ya'll check out @Irondadtexts on tumblr: https://irondadtexts.tumblr.comShe's a gifted human being.





	1am

1AM on a school night…

"It's been hard for me to sleep since you died, kid," Tony said as he sat two pints of ice cream down on the table with the spoons and sat down next to Peter. "I mean, I always had issues with getting rest, but seeing you die made it much worse."

"How so?" Peter asked as he took a bite of the ice cream. 

"You're too young to understand." 

Peter knew his mentor...dad? And Tony was trying to avoid it. "You always make me talk to you when I get a nightmare."

The billionaire ruffled with the kid's hair and grinned a small smile. "I know, kiddo. You're not supposed to have nightmares about dying. It's not natural."

"Tell me."

Tony sighed as he began to relive the nightmare. "It was about you dying, and I couldn't do anything about it. I should've said something, I should've found a way sooner, but you had to pay the price of me being unprepared for it."

Peter, who was eating ice cream, set the pint down and took a sigh. "You don't think it's all your fault, do you?"

"I do all the time, Pete. I dragged you-"

"Actually, I didn't go home when you told me to. I wanted to stay with you because I knew that you would need help."

"You're a good kid, you know that?" 

"I guess so." The kid smiled and took a bite of his ice cream. 

"Don't you have school?"

"Yeah, kind of."

Tony shoot up and lifted the kid to his feet, pulling him into a hug. "Get home, go to school, have a social life, and be careful."

"I will." The kid pulled away and went to the window where he first swung in. As he began to swing he heard Tony calling for him. "Pete?"

Peter turned to him. "Yeah."

The man took a heavy sigh. "Never let me lose you again."

"I'm not going anywhere." Peter said. And with that, he began his way back home to his bed before May finds out. 

God forbid May finding out.


End file.
